


To See You In My Dreams

by Buckysaur



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Short, Tony just won't let his friends sleep, just a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysaur/pseuds/Buckysaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve is finally asleep, but Tony is like a 5-year-old wanting to show his friends what he made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See You In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangel/gifts).



> Minific for my lovely bestebest friend for ever and ever.

"Cap! Caaap!"

Steve groaned and rolled over on the couch, glaring in the general direction the voice had come from. Had it been any other voice, and any other _tone_ of voice, he would have jumped up immediately, blinked the sleep out of his eyes and gone straight to full Captain America mode. But this was Tony's voice, and, more specifically, this was Tony's excited yes-I-know-it's-3-am-and-I-also-know-that-you-barely-get-any-sleep-to-begin-with- _but_ -I've-done-a-brilliant-new-invention-and-yes-I-know-I-do-that-a-lot-that's-because-I'm-so-smart-and-now-you've-got-to-see-how-amazing-I- _I-mean-IT_ -is voice.

Steve was _very_ tired of hearing that voice.

"Cap, you've _got_ to see—"

"My wonderful dreams." Steve interrupted Tony with a cutting voice, "I've got to see my undoubtedly _wonderful_ dreams, Stark, but apparently the concept of _sleep_ is unfamiliar to you, because you keep interrupting me before I get the chance to have any!"

In all good old American honesty, that was a lie. Although Steve had indeed had little opportunity to sleep lately, he doubted that his dreams would be any good. Sure, he'd probably see Bucky or Peggy, or perhaps Howard, again, and of course that'd be nice, except— they were _gone_. So despite the clear deterioration of his mental health under lack of sleep, there was a small part of him that didn't really mind Tony's nightly endeavors that much, and that was probably why, when Tony said, "Three words: Epic, _laser_ , sword." Steve didn't reply with 'you, sleep, now.'

"Fine, let's see it." He muttered instead, sighing as he got up from the couch. Nevertheless, as he followed a nearly _bouncing_ Tony to the staircase, he couldn't help but smile to himself. Sure, he was missing out on his dreams, but he did get to see at least _one_ of his friends.

 

~fin~


End file.
